Imposible de Controlar
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: ¿Por qué Alice y Jasper son tan cariñosos cuando están en familia, pero nunca se besan en público?. Tienen sus motivos, y Alice decide explicárselo a Bella. One-shot. JxA, ExB, ExR.


**Este one-shot se sitúa aproximadamente a principio de Eclipse. Pensando en las veces, tanto en la película como en el libro, que Bella mira para un costado porque le da vergüenza quedarse mirando a Alice y a Jasper, se me ocurrió esta historia. Según el libro, se suele decir que Jalice es una pareja poco física, pero en las películas se los pudo ver bastante afectuosos (incluso mucho más que Emmett y Rosalie que se supone que son los más fogosos), así que decidí juntar las dos partes y crear esta pequeña historia para explicar qué es lo que los lleva a estar más o menos efusivos según la situación.**

**Desde ya, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer :)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imposible De Controlar<strong>

—¡Este sí te va a gustar, Bella! —dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole a su mejor amiga el vestido rojo que acababa de descubrir en su último catálogo de modas—. Combinaría muy bien con tu cabello, sobre todo si te haces unos rizos por aquí y por allá.

Las dos muchachas estaban sentadas en la sala de estar de la casa de los Cullen, conversando sobre el próximo baile escolar y lo que se pondría cada una para la ocasión. A decir verdad, Alice era la que hablaba y organizaba, mientras la pobre Bella trataba de seguirle el ritmo. Si Edward y el resto de la familia no regresaban pronto de cazar, lo más probable era que su cuñada la tomara de conejillo de indias y le empezara a probar peinados. Era costumbre de Alice meter sus manos en cabellos ajenos, probablemente porque su propio cabello era demasiado corto como para ensayar algún cambio de look.

Bella tomó la revista con una décima parte del entusiasmo de Alice y le echó un vistazo al modelo. Después de fruncir el ceño levemente, dio vuelta a la página y señaló otro vestido, esta vez de color negro.

—Creo que me gusta más este. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Ese? —Fue entonces el turno de Alice de fruncir el ceño, aunque con mucho menos disimulo—. Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro. Pero tienes un pésimo gusto.

—Lo siento, Alice, sabes que prefiero la ropa más discreta —se disculpó la joven humana, aunque sabía que con su cuñada vampira no había excusa que valiera. Si el vestido no encajaba en su concepto de moda y refinamiento, estaba descartado de antemano.

—¿La ropa discreta o la ropa para ancianas? Yo no usaría eso ni aunque me paguen, y eso que tengo 110 años.

—¿En serio? Te conservas bastante bien —bromeó Bella, y Alice no pudo contener su risita de cascabel.

En eso se escucharon tres pares de zapatillas subiendo por las escaleras de entrada y algunas voces. El primero en aparecer en la sala fue Jasper, que venía sonriendo, o más bien aguantándose la risa. A Bella todavía se le hacía fascinante ver el otro lado de su cuñado, ese costado más distendido, hasta simpático, que jamás mostraba cuando estaban en el colegio. Era como conocer a un hombre de dos caras, si bien las dos facetas de Jasper no tenían que ver con una suerte de esquizofrenia, sino más bien con la imposibilidad que tenía de relajarse cuando estaba rodeado de humanos. Con medio minuto que el rubio soltara el control en la escuela, todo podía terminar con un vampiro desenfrenado y dos o tres alumnos drenados hasta la muerte.

—Hola, querida —el hombre de Texas se desplazó rápidamente al lado de Alice y se sentó en el brazo del sillón por un momento—. Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Jasper. ¿Cómo estuvo la caza?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba —contestó el sureño con su pícara media sonrisa.

Alice lo miró con curiosidad y, unos segundos después, se perdió dentro de una visión que la hizo reír con ganas. Cuando volvió en sí, su esposo tenía una mano sobre su hombro y la miraba expectante.

—¿De verdad le pasó eso a Emmett? —volvió a reír la diminuta vampira, y Jasper asintió sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Como si lo hubieran llamado con la mente, el Hombre-Mono cruzó la puerta de entrada con cara de pocos amigos, seguido por una Rosalie que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de su marido. Emmett estaba cubierto de barro, de pies a cabeza, y al parecer la situación no le causaba ninguna gracia.

—Emmett, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Bella con asombro, levantando las cejas.

—El muy tonto estaba tratando de cazar un oso pardo y se cayó adentro de un pantano —contestó Jasper por él.

—¿Qué gracioso, no Jazz? —dijo con ironía el robusto vampiro.

—Conmigo no te quejes, te advertí que estabas demasiado cerca de la orilla.

—Yo también te lo dije, monito, pero no me hiciste caso —le recordó Rosalie, sacándole una hoja seca de atrás de la oreja.

—Mejor me voy a dar un baño —concluyó Emmett, sin darle la razón a nadie.

—Mal no te vendría —rió Rosalie. Emmett la miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero enseguida cambió la cara de mal humor por una mucho más sugerente.

—¿Vienes conmigo, bebé?

—Claro, alguien tiene que ayudarte a sacarte lo sucio, ¿no? —respondió ella, devolviéndole la mirada pícara.

Alice y Jasper rodaron los ojos, mientras que Bella se sentía avergonzada de sólo escuchar el tono sexual que iba adquiriendo la conversación.

—Ya vayan y dense el baño. En lo posible que sea de agua fría, a ver si se les quita esa calentura permanente que tienen —comentó Jasper.

—Ay, hermanito, no es mi culpa si estás frustrado sexualmente. La envidia mata.

—Qué frustrado ni que nada, Emmett. La envidia mata y yo también, así que vete antes que te mate yo a ti —le advirtió el rubio.

—Alice, a ver si te compras una buena lencería y atiendes un poco a tu marido, así se deja de desquitar conmigo —bromeó el castaño, lo cual le costó un almohadonzazo de Jasper en medio del rostro.

—Y a ver si tú te compras un manual de cómo ser caballero con las mujeres. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle esas cosas a mi esposa? ¡Es tu hermana! —lo reprendió el ex soldado.

—Bueno, ya basta —sentenció Alice—. No es que sea nada de tu incumbencia, Emmett, pero mi marido está perfectamente atendido, así que ya ocúpate de tus cosas y vete a bañar que estás apestando toda la sala con el olor que traes —le dijo la duende de cabello negro.

—Vamos, monito, mejor ocupémonos de nuestros asuntos —Rosalie lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a subir las escaleras con él. Emmett no protestó. _Ocuparse de sus asuntos_ no sonaba nada mal cuando sus asuntos eran darse un baño con Rose.

—Gusto verte, Bella —alcanzó a decir antes de desaparecer en la planta alta.

Jasper rodó los ojos otra vez y suspiró levemente.

—Sería grandioso si pudieras olvidarte los últimos dos minutos de esta conversación, Bella —le dijo Alice, un poco avergonzada, a la novia de su hermano.

—No hay problema, no tengo intenciones de recordarlo —bromeó ella—. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Sigue en el bosque, cazando con Esme —le informó Jasper—. Todavía no atraparon nada bueno.

—Ah, está bien —contestó Bella, un poco decepcionada.

—¿Quieres sentarte un rato con nosotras, Jazz? —le preguntó Alice a su esposo. El muchacho alcanzó a ver el catálogo de vestidos en manos de la pequeña bailarina y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Te agradezco, cielo, pero sabes que no me llevo bien con la moda y esas cosas. Además, tengo que hacer mi tarea de literatura —continuó el sureño, dibujando con sus dedos unas buenas comillas para la palabra _tarea—_. Si tengo que leer Hamlet un año más la tragedia la voy a provocar yo.

Alice rió, asintiendo. Las delicias de cursar los mismos años de escuela para toda la eternidad.

—Las dejo que sigan conversando, si me necesitas estaré arriba —dijo Jasper a su mujer. Como si no hubiera nadie en la sala más que ellos dos, el rubio se inclinó sobre Alice y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios, tras el cual se retiró a velocidad vampírica.

Bella no pudo más que correr la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Si ver a Jasper relajado era todavía una novedad, más lo era verlo besarse con Alice. Al contrario de Rosalie y Emmett, Alice y Jasper eran más que discretos en cuanto a su relación cuando estaban en público. Nadie en todo Forks, excepto por los demás Cullen y Bella, los había visto labio con labio. El resto de los estudiantes deducía que estaban juntos sólo por algún que otro abrazo y las caminatas de la mano por los pasillos, además de las obvias miradas cómplices. Pero nunca faltaba el que comentaba por lo bajo lo raros que eran esos dos, y cómo era posible que nunca se pusieran un poco más '_cariñosos'_.

Nadie le creería a Bella si contara lo diferentes que eran cuando estaban solos o con la familia. Es cierto que no llegaban ni cerca al nivel de revolución hormonal de Rosalie y Emmett (a decir verdad, nadie les ganaba a esos dos), pero no escatimaban abrazos, caricias inocentes, y hasta besos como el que Bella acababa de ver. Y aún cuando ya los había visto unas cuantas veces, la humana todavía no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Quizás fuera por lo inusual de las muestras físicas de afecto entre los dos, o por alguna extraña reacción que no alcanzaba a entender, pero cada vez que Alice y Jasper se besaban, por más pequeño y cándido que fuera el beso, Bella tenía que correr la mirada porque sentía que estaba viendo más de lo debido. Observar a Jasper y a Alice besándose era casi tan vergonzoso como encontrar a Emmett y a Rose haciendo sus cositas.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Alice, riendo divertida.

La voz de soprano de su amiga bajó a Bella de vuelta a la realidad. Tratando de no sonrojarse, miró a la pequeña duende y sacudió levemente la cabeza.

—No, en nada. Es sólo que… —la joven de los ojos chocolate se detuvo un segundo a pensar si era conveniente seguir con la frase. Finalmente, la necesidad de saber fue más fuerte y decidió exteriorizarla—. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Alice? Tal vez es un poco personal, entiendo si no quieres respondérmelo.

La grácil vampira volvió a reír.

—Bella, con lo que tardas en pedir permiso para preguntar yo veo el futuro y ya sé cuál es la pregunta.

—¿La sabes?"

—No, todavía no vi el futuro. ¿Quieres que lo haga o me preguntas tú?

—No, esta bien, prefiero preguntártelo yo —contestó ella, aunque no muy segura de que esa fuera la más sabia decisión—. Es que… me imagino que ya sabes las cosas que se dicen en el colegio, digo, todos hablan de todos, tú sabes cómo es…

—Bella, no hace falta que des vueltas, dime lo que quieres saber —sonrió Alice, aunque más impaciente.

—Bueno, a todos se les hace curioso que… digamos, Emmett y Rosalie, tú sabes, son tan… efusivos… y es como que… Lo que quiero decir es que…

—¡Bella, por favor, ve al grano!

—¿Por qué tú y Jasper nunca se besan en público? —soltó la humana, y automáticamente se tapó la boca, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que quería—. Perdón, Alice, te juro que no quiero meterme en tu intimidad, lo que hacen o no hacen es cosa de ustedes…

—Bella, está bien, tu pregunta no me molesta para nada. No eres la primera a la que le parece extraño.

—No es eso, no es que me parezca extraño que no se besen en público. Hay muchas parejas que guardan esas cosas para la intimidad. Lo que se me hace raro es que sí se besan delante de la familia, hasta delante mío.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—No, para nada, Alice. Sólo se me hace curioso. Si jamás se besaran delante de nadie entendería que es porque no les gustan esas cosas, pero como veo que sí lo hacen aquí no alcanzo entender si es que los inhibe estar con mucha gente o… no sé.

Alice bajó la mirada, todavía sonriendo.

—Yo sé las cosas que dicen en el colegio de mí y de Jazz. Piensan que somos como dos niños de jardín de infantes. En el mejor de los casos, piensan que es por timidez.

—¿Y no es por eso?

—No exactamente. En realidad, es un poco más complicado de lo que te imaginas —dijo ella con una risita nerviosa, y a Bella le dio la sensación de que si su amiga tuviera sangre en las venas, en ese momento tendría las mejillas más que rosadas—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste recién cuando Jazz me besó?

—¿Yo?

—¿Ves a alguien más en esta habitación con quien pueda estar hablando?

—No, bueno… ¿Yo hice algo? ¿Qué hice?

—Miraste para el costado. ¿Te dio un poco de vergüenza?

—No —mintió Bella—. Miré a la puerta… por si venía Edward.

Alice levantó una ceja, claramente conciente de la mentira de su amiga.

—Está bien, sí, me dio un poco de vergüenza quedarme mirando, pero eso no es por ustedes, es sólo… mi forma de ser.

—En realidad, no, no es tanto por tu forma de ser. De hecho es más culpa nuestra que tuya que te sientas así cuando nos ves. Les pasa a todos, salvo al resto de la familia. Ellos ya se acostumbraron, por eso es que nos sentimos cómodos delante de ellos como para besarnos. Tú ya eres parte de la familia, así que de a poco te vas a acostumbrar también.

Bella la miró sumamente confundida.

—Alice, no entiendo. Estás hablando como si Jasper y tú se comieran las caras cuando se besan. Yo lo veo bastante inocente, no entiendo por qué todo el mundo debería de avergonzarse cuando los ve así.

Alice dejó a un lado su revista de modas y colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, como lo hacía cada vez que tenía una conversación importante con alguien.

—A ver, te lo voy a explicar —le dijo a su amiga—. Jazz tiene la habilidad de hacerte sentir lo que él quiera, ¿verdad? Supongo que a esta altura eso ya lo sabes.

—Claro, lo he vivido en carne propia —comentó Bella con una mueca, recordando entre otras cosas la vez que Jasper usó su habilidad para convencerla de que aceptara la invitación de Alice a cenar a lo de los Cullen, el día de su cumpleaños. Aquella vez en que todo había salido tan mal.

—Bien. Y supongo que también sabes que él puede sentir lo que siente la gente a su alrededor.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Genial. Ahora, lo que no sé si sabes es que, justamente por estar siempre absorbiendo las emociones de todo el mundo, Jasper siente las cosas de manera bastante más intensa que cualquier otra persona. Digamos, haz de cuenta que de pronto todos nos enojamos con alguien. En ese caso, lo más probable es que Jazz sea el que más se enoje, aunque quiera evitarlo, porque la bronca de todos los que le rodean termina amplificando la suya propia. Siempre está lidiando con eso, tratando de que las emociones ajenas no le afecten, pero se le hace bastante difícil. Por eso también es que se siente tan tenso en el colegio. Imagínate, en toda clase hay al menos un estudiante con el corazón roto, alguno deprimido, alguno con las hormonas fuera de control… —rió Alice.

—Y Jasper tiene que andar sintiendo todo eso junto, todo el tiempo —concluyó Bella, procesando la información. Nunca se le habían ocurrido las complicaciones que tenía su cuñado al tener semejante don. Pensaba que su stress permanente en el colegio se debía únicamente al miedo a tener un _desliz _como vampiro, pero resulta que se le hacía mucho más difícil que eso.

La chica recordó su primer día de escuela, cuando Jessica definió a Jasper como el rubio que parecía estar sufriendo, y pensó que si ella tuviera que lidiar a diario con las emociones de cientos de jóvenes probablemente llevaría la misma cara de dolor. Y pensar que creía que su triángulo amoroso era demasiado desgaste emocional.

—Aún así no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que no se besen en público —continuó Bella, quizás más confundida de lo que estaba antes de la explicación.

—Ten paciencia, aún no termino de explicarte —le reprochó Alice.

—Está bien, te escucho.

—De acuerdo. El problema que tiene Jazz con su don… bueno, en realidad no es un problema, depende cómo se lo mire… —se interrumpió la pequeña vampira, recordando que en muchas ocasiones lo de Jasper era más una satisfacción que un problema—. En fin, lo que le pasa es que cuando las emociones que siente o que recibe son muy intensas, las proyecta sin querer sobre los que están alrededor. O sea, una cosa es cuando quiere hacerte sentir algo en particular y usa su don para conseguirlo, y otra muy distinta es cuando no puede con las emociones y las proyecta inconscientemente. En ese caso es algo involuntario, algo que escapa a su control.

—Ajá —asintió Bella, aunque seguía sin entender—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, eso es lo que le pasa cuando nos besamos. El amor que tenemos de por sí es intenso, pero más lo es para él porque siente sus emociones y las mías al mismo tiempo. Entonces, si estamos demasiado juntos, o nos abrazamos, o nos besamos, a Jazz se le hace más difícil contener todo eso, y por lo general lo termina proyectando y la gente alrededor termina sintiendo todo. Como es un sentimiento un tanto… apasionado… la mayoría lo percibe y se pone incómoda, le da como vergüenza, como si estuviera viendo una película para mayores de 18 o algo así —rió Alice.

—Ahhh —Bella echó la cabeza para atrás, por fin entendiendo su propia reacción ante los inocentes besos de sus cuñados—. ¿Por eso es que me siento… un poco rara cuando los veo?

—Exacto, es por eso. Aunque no a todos les afecta de la misma manera. Algunos en lugar de sentir vergüenza se dejan llevar y se terminan poniendo más efusivos con sus propias parejas.

—¿Rosalie y Emmett? —Bella interrogó, levantando una ceja.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —sonrió Alice con picardía—. Ellos no conocen la vergüenza muy bien que digamos, cuando la pasión está en el aire la aprovechan al máximo. Así que a ellos no les molesta para nada. Y Carlisle y Esme ya se acostumbraron, así que no hay problema si a Jazz se le escapa un poco de amor por aquí y por allá.

—¿Y Edward?

—A él fue al que más le costó acostumbrarse. Imagínate que cuando estaba solo se le hacía un tanto molesto que todas las parejas a su alrededor se pusieran demasiado cariñosas. Pero por suerte ahora te tiene a ti —Alice le dijo a su cuñada, dándole un abrazo espontáneo y sincero.

—Pobre Edward —rió Bella, apenada. Sinceramente debió ser una tortura para su hombre, con una pareja de hermanos proyectando amor y otra derrochando sexo por toda la casa.

—Sí. Pero en fin, volviendo a tu pregunta, el punto es que aquí, rodeados de la familia, sí nos sentimos cómodos con las muestras de afecto físico, porque sabemos que nadie se va a incomodar demasiado. Pero cuando estamos en público preferimos evitarlo para no causarle una revolución hormonal a la gente— volvió a reír Alice—. A veces sólo nos miramos y la gente ya se pone incómoda, imagínate si nos anduviéramos besando por todos lados.

Bella se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de Alice, y recordó que a ella misma le había pasado. Cuando volvieron de Volterra, en el aeropuerto, Alice había visto a Jasper a la distancia y había corrido a su encuentro. Pero una vez juntos, no se habían besado, ni siquiera abrazado. Lo único que habían hecho era quedarse mirándose el uno al otro, y sin embargo Bella tuvo que correr la vista, tal fue la vergüenza que le produjo quedarse viendo un momento que se sentía terriblemente privado.

—Vaya —dijo la humana, con su curiosidad domada—. Nunca me hubiera imaginado todo esto. Se les debe hacer difícil, ¿no?

Bella lo decía por experiencia. Dado que entre Edward y ella todavía existía el pequeño detalle de que ella seguía siendo humana y, por lo tanto, un menú soñado para su novio, Bella no tenía la posibilidad de besarlo, tentarlo, a su antojo. Su romance consistía en un roce de labios y mucho autocontrol, por lo cual se sentía identificada con lo que le contaba ahora su amiga.

—Un poco —admitió Alice—. Por suerte nunca hemos sido como Em y Rose, sino sería imposible. Pero no es tan malo. De alguna manera hace que estar solos sea mucho más dulce y lo disfrutemos mucho más.

Alice bajó la mirada con un poco de timidez y se quedó pensando. A decir verdad, era un sacrificio que valía la pena. El don de su caballero sureño quizás no les permitía ser muy afectuosos estando en público, pero era un poder más que bienvenido cuando estaban a solas. Después de todo, Alice era, gracias a la proyección de emociones de Jasper, la única mujer en el mundo que podía saber exactamente lo que su marido sentía por ella. Podía volverlo loco y hacerle repartir involuntariamente todo su amor por la casa, y podía también sentir toda la intensidad de ese amor de la misma manera que él lo vivía. Sí, definitivamente valía la pena el sacrificio.

—Bueno, después de este breve recreo… —continuó Alice, saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando a Bella otra vez—, … es hora de volver a lo nuestro y elegir tu vestido para el baile. ¿Te quedas con el rojo? Es perfecto para ti.

—A mi me parece que el negro…

—Será el rojo, entonces —sentenció Alice, haciendo caso omiso a la opinión y el mal gusto de Bella para escoger la ropa. —A mi hermano le va a fascinar, ya verás.

...

Esa noche, Bella estaba en la cama de Edward, meditando sobre su conversación con Alice. Era la primera vez que Charlie la había autorizado a dormir en casa de los Cullen, aunque su padre seguramente creía que ella pasaría la noche en la habitación de su amiga, no en la de su novio. Acababa de cerrar sus ojos chocolate, Edward obviamente recostado a su lado, listo para pasar otra hermosa noche observándola dormir.

Tras unos minutos, Bella volvió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con los de su amado.

—¿Pasa algo, mi vida? —le preguntó él, preocupado.

—No, sólo estaba pensando. Alice me estaba contando hoy por qué ella y Jasper son tan poco melosos en el colegio. Me dijo que Jasper no puede controlar las emociones cuando son muy intensas, y las proyecta a los demás.

—Ufff, si lo sabré —comentó Edward, rodando los ojos—. A veces desearía que tuviera un interruptor para poder apagarlo. Aunque supongo que también otros desearían que yo dejara de leerles la mente, así que en verdad no puedo quejarme demasiado. Los dones son difíciles de llevar.

—Me imagino que sí. Pero no tienes tanto de qué quejarte, al menos ellos no son Emmett y Rosalie, ¿no? —sonrió.

—No, pero de todas formas son marido y mujer, Bella.

La joven de cabellos castaños se quedó un segundo en silencio, pensando.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Edward la miró incrédulo y soltó una pequeña risa ante la aparente inocencia de Bella.

—Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, amor. Están casados. Hacen… cosas de gente casada.

Automáticamente, las palabras de Edward hicieron que Bella abriera los ojos como platos. Se le había escapado ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Y tú… cómo sabes… lo que hacen?

¿Acaso todo el mundo en esa casa se enteraba de lo que hacían los otros? ¿Tan poca privacidad tendrían ella y Edward cuando se casaran?

Edward volvió a reír, esta vez debido a la expresión en el rostro de su novia y su pregunta tan obvia a su parecer.

—Como para no saberlo, con el don de Jasper. Quédate despierta un rato y sabrás lo que digo, en cualquier momento empiezan.

Los ojos de Bella volvieron a abrirse a más no poder, puro asombro escrito en su mirada.

—¿Me estás diciendo que desde aquí yo _podría llegar a sentir_ lo que Jasper está proyectando en la otra habitación?

—No, estoy diciendo que desde aquí _vas a sentir_ lo que Jasper está proyectando en la otra habitación —rió Edward—. Lo vas a sentir te guste o no, a menos que corras al bosque, creo que hasta allá no llega.

—¿Me lo dices en serio, Edward?

—Ya quisiera estar mintiendo. Te digo que no sé si no es peor que lo de Emmett y Rosalie. Al menos con los otros dos cierras los ojos, te tapas los oídos, y listo, sobrevives. Pero con Jasper y Alice no hay manera de ignorarlo, es como una cosa pesada en el aire, como un calor pegajoso que no tienes forma de sacártelo de encima hasta que no terminan.

—¿Y esto puede que pase hoy?

—Es probable. Pasa casi todas las noches —contestó Edward, incómodo de sólo pensarlo.

—¿¡Casi todas las noches?

—Cuando eres vampiro y no duermes tienes que ocupar las noches en algo.

—Claro… Buenas noches, amor —dijo Bella súbitamente, y cerró los ojos de inmediato.

—¿Ya te duermes, así como así?

—Lo siento, Edward, pero si van a empezar a llegarme emociones fogosas y cosas así, prefiero estar dormida cuando eso pase. Tal vez cuando estemos casados las pueda aprovechar mejor, pero mientras tanto prefiero no tentarme.

Y con un suave beso en la mejilla del sorprendido Edward, Bella se dispuso a dormir lo antes posible.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil gracias por los lindos reviews que recibo en esta y en mis otras historias. Si les gustó este one-shot, o no les gustó y quieren contarme por qué o qué le cambiarían, tómense un minuto para dejar un comentario. Se los voy a agradecer muchísimo :)<strong>


End file.
